Mates in the Volturi
by TrixieVolturi1
Summary: What if Trixie wasn't from our world? What if she was from the Feudal era and her father wasn't anyone the Volturi expected him to be?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Trixie. I am living with the Volturi brothers. A man with white hair showed up.

"May I help you sir?" Heidi asked.

"Where is my daughter?"

"I'm sorry; who?"

She was confused. I walked into the entrance hall.

"Father?"

"Trixie. It's time to go home."

"Is everything all right, mi amore?" Aro asked.

"Everything is fine. Can they go with us, father?"

He looked at them.

"If they wish."

I looked at them with pleading eyes. My ears showed up.

"Demetri, lock down the palace. We're going with Trixie and her father."

"Yes master."

I jumped into Aro's arms. My ears twitched.

"How do we get to your home?" Caius asked.

"You'll see."

Demetri came back. Dad gave me my sword back.

"The palace is all set, master."

"Excellent. We're all set."

"Come." Dad said.

Demetri was touching my ears.

"Do not touch my ears."

Aro glared at Demetri. We got to a well. Carlisle and his family were there as well.

"What are we doing here?" Marcus asked.

"Would you like to demonstrate, Trixie?" Dad asked.

"Sure father."

I jumed into the well and disappeared. Everyone, except for dad and Carlisle, were surprised.

"Where did she go?" A woman asked.

"Home." Dad said.

The rest of them jumped in. Dad looked around and saw me fighting demons.

"Stay back." Carlisle told his family.

Dad ran over and helped me fight.

"It's almost like they knew we were coming." I said.

"But how?" Carlisle asked.

"I have no idea."

I turned into a huge snow leopard and continued to fight. We heard a voice behind the demons.

"Show yourself, you coward." Dad growled.

"Me, a coward? You hid your children for 5,000 years and I'm the coward?"

The voice disappeared.

"Take them to the nearest village and explain everything to them. Get them a kimono." Dad said.

"Yes father."

Carlisle and I went back to the group.

"Who was that?" Emmett asked.

"Out in the open is not the place to discuss this. Let's find a village." I said.

I kept my sword out.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle walked witih me.

"The Volturi brothers, huh? Trixie-"

"No Carlisle. You have no right to say who I can live with. You kicked me out."

I walked a bit faster. Caius caught up with me.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm still trying to figure out how he knew we were coming back."

"I meant that argument back there."

I sighed.

"All I can say is that we have to keep a close eye on Edward."

"I knew there was something off about that boy."

We finally saw a village.

"We will stay at that village for now." I called.

"Since when do you get to choose?" Carlisle growled.

"Get that stick out of your rear and look how exhausted Esme and the others are. Or have you forgotton that in this world, they aren't vampires?"

Jasper calmed me down. The village happened to be Kaede's village.

"Good evening, Trixie."

"Hello, Priestess Kaede."

She sent someone out for several kimonos.

"Is anyone going to explain who that man was?" Emmett asked.

I got up and walked out. They were confused.

"Trixie is only my half sister. That voice was from a half spider demon named Naraku. He killed her mother."

He then heard me scream. He pulled out his sword and ran out. Naraku had grabbed me.

"Hello Carlisle. Long time, no see."

"Naraku! Let go of my sister!"

"You defended my son and kicked her out of your home. Now you want her back? You can't have it both ways. When you decide what you want, you know where to find me."

He then disappeared with me. Carlisle ran inside and grabbed Edward by his throat.

"You;ve been spying on all of us all these years for Naraku!"

He kicked Carlisle backwards and disappeared. Kaede was talking to someone.

"Myoga, go and find Sesshomaru."

He jumped out the window. Carlisle put his head in his hands.

"How could I have been so stupid?"

"This isn't your fault." Esme said.

"It is my fault. I'm too trusting. I have to find my sister before it's too late."

Aro, Marcus, and Caius followed him. Myoga found dad.

"My lord, Sesshomaru. I finally found you."

"What do you want? I don't have time for this."

"Naraku has kidnapped Trixie."

Dad ran off.

"Jakken, find my son and demand to know what happened. He was supposed to be protecting her."

"Yes, my lord. Anything you wish."

He ran off. Dad grumbled. He had to look for the spy. Now he had to locate Naraku's hideout.

"Hold on, Trixie. I'm coming."

He took Rin to InuYasha's group.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I need you to watch Rin while I save my daughter."

"We'll do it." Kagome said.

Dad flew off.


	3. Chapter 3

Naraku had me tied to the wall. He gave me a look that sent shivers down my spine.

"Give me the jewels."

"Never!"

A tentacle stroked my cheek. It left a gash on the side of my cheek.

"Even your brother wouldn't keep you. He chose my son over you. He should pay for his mistake."

"Harm my little brother and I will kill you."

A tentacle went up my shirt. Naraku came down.

"You're a brave one, aren't you?"

"Don't touch me."

The shackles on my wrists got tighter. I cried out in pain. His tentacles wrapped around me and he took the shackles off. He then appeared in front of InuYasha.

"What do you want, you bastard?"

He pulled out his Tetsiega.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see, I have someone you might recognize."

"Uncle InuYasha!" I cried.

"Trixie! Let her go, you bastard!"

But then he grabbed Kagome. She screamed.

"I now have two people for my collection."

He laughed and disappeared.

"Kagome!"

Naraku brought us back to the hideout. He threw us into a dark room.

"InuYasha is your uncle?"

"Yes. Sesshomaru is my biological father."

A tentacle came in and dragged me out by my foot. I tried to claw at it. But it was making me weaker. So I gave up and let it take me.

"You've gotten smarter, I see." Naraku said.

A tentacle was taking off my shirt.

"No! Stop!"

"I'm going to break you, child."

"Not if I break you first. Unhand my sister!" Carlisle growled.

Naraku sent tentacles after him. But he cut them. InuYasha got Kagome out of the dungeon.

"Where's Trixie?"

"With Naraku."

"Sango, get Kagome out of here!"

He ran towards Naraku. His tentacles were getting tighter.

"The fun is just beginning." Naraku said.

The tentacles wrapped around me again. But Caius attacked him. Naraku tossed me out the window. But Keelala caught me. Dad saw it and ran over. Carlisle and the others got out of the hideout.

"Trixie! Are you all right?" Aro asked.

Keelala growled.

"It's all right Keelala." InuYasha said.

"Dad, Edward is the spy. He's Naraku's son." I cried.

He didn't scold me for crying.

"You were supposed to be protecting her, Carlisle."

"Dad, it's not his fault. They were discussing Naraku which brought memories of mom. So I took a walk."

Dad looked at Aro, Marcus, and Caius. He saw them looking at me with love in their eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

We went back to Kaede's village.

"Aro, I wish to speak with you and your brothers." Dad said.

They took a walk.

"What's wrong, sir?"

"How much do you love my daughter?"

"With all of our hearts. We've loved her ever since we saved her from Dracula."

Dad was confused. With Naraku, a man walked in.

"WHo are you?" Naraku demanded.

"My name is Dracula. I believe we both want the same person. Her name is Trixie."

"Ah, yes. Lord Sesshomaru's daughter."

They decided to work together. Kagome and I took a walk.

"So, Lord Sesshomaru put you and your half brother into hiding?"

"Yes. Carlisle and I had a falling out when I tried telling him about Edward. He still doesn't know that Dracula had held me hostage for ten years."

She was confused.

"Dracula? I thought he was a myth."

"He's far from it."

She shivered. It started to snow. Dad walked over to me with a fur boa almost like his.

"This should keep you warm."

I wrapped it around me and walked with him.

"What is it, dad?"

"I gave Aro and his brothers permission to court you."

"Really? Thank you daddy."

I hugged him.

"Who is Dracula?"

I let go and turned away.

"He is an evil vampire who held me captive for ten years."

"Are you scared of him?"

"Yes. It would be worse if he joined up with Naraku."

All of a sudden, everything went dark. A tentacle grabbed me and pulled me into the woods.

"Trixie! I will find you!" Dad yelled.

"Daddy!" I cried.

The tentacle got tighter. I cried out in pain.

"You actually thought you could escape me, child?" A voice asked.

"No. This isn't real."

"Of course it's real child." Dracula said.

He walked over and stroked my cheerk. I spit in his face. Naraku's tentacle got tighter. I was gasping for breath.

"I see you've met my friend." Naraku said.

"Go to Hell!"

I passed out from lack of air. Naraku let me fall to the ground. He walked over to me. They both laughed.

"I'll be back my friend. I'm going to take a look around." Dracula said.

"Don't take too long. I want to have more fun with our guest."

Dracula laughed and left. Naraku wrapped a tentacle around me again and walked into a room.

"What's so special about her, dad?" Edward scowled.

He told him about the jewel shards in my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome went up to InuYasha.

"Why is Naraku always after Trixie?"

"Because of the shikon jewels in her heart."

She gasped.

"There's more than just the pink shikon jewel?"

"Yes child. Trixie has the turquoise and the emerald shikon jewel in her heart." Kaede said.

"I've heard about them. They are the most powerful jewels ever." Miroku said.

I finally woke up.

"Did you have a nice rest?" Naraku asked.

"Again; go to Hell!"

He smacked me. He then poisoned me and let me go. He dropped me off by Kaede's village in my leopard cub form. Kagome found me and took me to InuYasha.

"Look what I found. An injured Snow Leopard cub."

"Let me see her. Damn!"

"What is it?" Marcus asked.

"It's Trixie! Where is Myoga when you need him?"

Myoga was already sucking the poison out of me. I mewed in pain. Keelala grew bigger and went out to guard the front.

"What an amazing cat." Jasper said.

He and Emmett followed her outside. Dad appeared in front of them.

"I can sense that Trixie is back. Where is she?"

"In there, sir. She's been poisoned."

He ran inside. I was laying on a pile of straw. The brothers were stroking my fur.

"I got the poison out of her, Lord Sesshomaru. But she is very weak." Myoga said.

"How was he able to poison her?" Jane asked.

"He has a poisoned stinger when he turns into a scorpion."

InuYasha walked up to dad.

"We need to call a truce. At least, until Naraku is destroyed."

"We shall call a truce."

Aro saw a memory in my thoughts and growled.

"What is it?" Caius asked.

"Dracula joined up with Naraku."

He and Marcus growled. I mewed in pain again. After a while, the pain died down. I ran out the door. Caius followed me.

"Trixie, wait!"

"She's scared that she is putting all of us in danger by staying here with us." Jasper said.

Aro and Marcus followed Caius. I was with Keelala.

_'I can't stay here, Keelala.'_

_'Why not?'_

_'I'm putting everyone in danger.'_

Keelala thought she knew what I meant.

_'Your family will stay by you 100%. We would just follow you if you left.'_

_'I'm scared, Keelala.'_

_'I would consider you a fool if you weren't. But you have all of us.'_

I hugged her.

_'Thank you, Keelala.'_

_'You're welcome.'_

We watched the sunset together.


	6. Chapter 6

Caius finally found me. I turned back and ran into his arms.

"Don't ever think about leaving us. We would just make Demetri track you down."

"But I'm putting all of you in danger."

Aro and Marcus walked over.

"You are our life now. You hold our hearts. You can't leave us."

I cried in their arms.

"How touching. Three soulless creatures can warm someone's heart."

"You don't know anything about their souls, Naraku. They have beautiful souls. The only person without a soul is you."

A tentacle wrapped around me. Other tentacles grabbed them and Keelala. The next thing we knew, we were in a dark room.

"Trixie! Are you all right?" Caius asked.

"For now."

Aro saw the look in my eyes.

"Trixie, come here. None of this is your fault."

"It is, Aro. Wait a minute. He changed the appearance of all three of you. All of you are now half Snow Leopard demons."

Tears flowed down my cheeks and I turned away. But Aro turned me back around and kissed me. I melted into the kiss. For a moment, we almost forgot where we were. A wolf I didn't recognize looked in through the window. He got us out of there.

"Who are you?" Caius asked.

"I am a friend of the Cullens. Don't worry; we already know about Edward."

"We?"

"The whole pack is here."

We went back to the others.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked.

Caius turned me around and kissed me. I moaned in delight. Everyone went outside. Caius took off my shirt.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked in between kisses.

"As sure as I will ever be."

I unbuttoned his kimono and he shrugged out of it. Caius wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Shippo, don't go in there." I heard Kagome say.

"Caius, we should probably go to the empty hut in the back."

"You're right."

He held me with one hand and grabbed our clothes with the other hand. He then carried me to the back hut. The others came back in. Caius had forgotton my bra.

"I know what they're up to." Kagome said.

Jane and Sango giggled.

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked.

"We'll tell you when you're older." InuYasha said.

I sighed.

"Are you having fun, my beloved?"

"I am, my love. You know, your heart is mine and mine alone."

"If that's the way you want it; then so be it."

He playfully growled. He played with my ears. I started to purr.

"That feels so good."

"Now I know why you snapped at Demetri when he touvhed your ears."

"Only you, Aro, and Marcus can touch my ears."

He grunted in agreement. I giggled.

"Are you laughing at me, my beloved?"

"Maybe."

He started to tickle me.


	7. Chapter 7

Dad was going to come in and tell me to get some rest. But he saw that I was asleep next to Caius in my Snow Leopard cub form. He smiled and went back to the other hut.

"They're asleep."

"Well, we now know she is no longer a virgin." Carlisle said.

Esme smacked him upside the head.

"Leave her alone. She deserves to be happy. The brothers have been alone for far too long."

"That hurt."

"Good. You deserved it."

Alice was asleep against Jasper. Caius and I walked in the next morning.

"You wore her out last night." Emmett said.

I blushed. Rosalie smacked him.

"Knock it off."

Kagome and I went to the creek.

"How was it?"

"Even with it being my first time, it was amazing."

"It was your first time?"

I nodded and sighed. Uncle InuYasha was keeping an eye out for Naraku. We had no idea that he had gone into hiding. After our bath, we went back to the village. I saw a woman too close to Aro for my liking. So I walked over.

"Stay away from him. He's mine."

"Why would he want a half breed like you?"

"Because she is a sweet and lovable leopardess."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"Aro! That tickles!"

"Caius had you yesterday. Today, it's my turn."

I giggled. He lifted me up bridal style and carried me to the back hut. I started to unbutton his kimono like I did Caius' last night. He ripped my shirt off.

"A bit hasty, are we?"

He just kissed my lower neck. I giggled. I ran my fingers through his hair. I almost thought I heard him purring.

"Wait a minute. Was I just purring?"

"You have to remember, Aro. You are now part Snow Leopard demon. You have cat instincts. Besides, I like the way you purr."

He continued to purr.

"Sounds like she's at it again." Jasper said.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale! Leave your aunt alone!" Esme said.

Those words shocked even her. She had almost forgotton that I was Carlisle's older sister. Kagome gasped. The back hut was being covered in spiders.

"Stay back! Wind tunnel!" Miroku yelled.

I looked out the window and saw a huge spider.

"Stay here, Aro!"

I grabbed a spare shirt and ran out the door.

"Miroku, stop! Trixie just ran out the back door!" Sango yelled.

Miroku covered his hand. I turned into a huge Snow Leopard and started to fight the spider.

"Now do you see why I hate spiders?" Rosalie asked Emmett.

He nodded. Esme was shocked. Carlisle and dad were on a journey together.


	8. Chapter 8

I was still fighting the spiderhead. He sent a web at me.

"Wind scar!" InuYasha yelled.

"Foolish half demon." Naraku's voice said.

It started to pull me toward it. It disappeared with me.

"Trixie!" Aro yelled.

"Come on! I know where it's taking her." InuYasha yelled.

At the spiderhead village, webs had my hands and feet.

"Hello Trixie. Miss me?"

"Naraku! Let go of me!"

He started to laugh.

"What makes you think I am going to do that? I'm going to let my son have his way with you. How fun is that?"

I tried to struggle out of the web. But it was useless. Edward walked in.

"Touch me and I will kill you." I growled.

He moved the hair from my face. I spit in his face. He lifted a hand to slap me. But Caius ripped his head off.

"I've been waiting years to do that."

"You'll pay for that." Naraku growled.

He disappeared. Aro cut the webs with his claws. He caught me when I fell. We went back to Kaede's village. I saw Marcus fall to the ground.

"No!" I cried.

Dad ran over and healed him with his sword.

"Trixie?" Marcus asked.

I then saw what he saw. A vision of me dying. It was one of Naraku's tricks. I ran over to him.

"Don't ever do that to me again. I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of you."

"Mi amore. I'm sorry. I thought that vision was real. I wouldn't be able to live if you were dead."

I hugged him. Tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"On a better note, Edward is no longer amongst the living." Caius said.

I saw the look on Carlisle's face. I walked over to him and smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?"

"Enough with the guilt. It isn't your fault."

I then walked over to Marcus and started to kiss him.

"I think it's time for a walk. Come on Miroku." Sango said.

"All right, Sango."

Everyone walked in different directions. Aro and Caius were talking to dad.

"How long is the courting session?"

"Well, my senses tell me that Naraku will be in hiding for a while to grieve. Trixie will be going to her mother's home village to rule in her place. We'll finish the courting along with the coronation."

Esme heard this and ran over.

"Do you mind if us girls take her to our home world to get her a dress?"

"For her coronation, she will be wearing her mother's gown. But she will need a gown for the end of the courtship. So go ahead."

Esme and the other females, including Kagome and Sango, dragged me to the well.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

I was annoyed that they pulled me away from Marcus.

"Shopping!" Alice said.

I rolled my eyes at their enthusiasm.


End file.
